evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Glacial Behemoth
Glacial Behemoth is the eighth and final Monster to be released in Evolve. He is the alternate version of Behemoth from the Extinction era. Glacial Behemoth released in October, 2016. Biology Similar to Behemoth, Glacial Behemoth takes the appearance of a large, rocky boulder. However, Glacial Behemoth is naturally a icy blue, with spikes protruding from many areas of his body. Its tongue, while also similar to Behemoth's original design, is significantly more forked and blue. It's facial structure is similar to that of the regular Behemoth, with big tusks, asymmetrical eye placement and large slabs of icy rock acting as armor. Abilities Killing Frost A ball of ice launched from Glacial Behemoth, creating a large AoE ice effect to any surface it touches. * Damage: 200/200/220 * Damage over time: 18/18/20 * Recharge Duration: 10 seconds Ice Spear Behemoth shoots his tongue at his enemy, sending them flying back and sticking to walls if any are nearby. * Damage: 432/432/470 * Sticking Duration: 4 seconds * Delay Duration (to launch): 2 seconds * Recharge Duration: 10 seconds Frozen Monolith A huge, frozen pillar crashes through the surface, blocking off enemies if possible and creating a frosty whirlwind that slows and damages enemies inside. * Damage: 376/376/418 * Damage over time: 18/18/20 * Blizzard range: 3 meters/5 meters * Duration: 6 seconds * Delay Duration (before recharge): 5 seconds * Recharge Duration: 10 seconds Deep Freeze When meleeing, Glacial Behemoth releases a thin line of ice that deals damage and slows target movement. * Damage: 100/100/110 Living Fortress (passive ability) Glacial Behemoth has a similar ability to Behemoth, though it starts at maximum stacks and looses them as it takes damage. Tactics * Practice using your Ice Spear. If you're good at aiming, you can deal damage and control the Hunters movement. ** You can stick Hunters to the walls of the dome with Ice Spear, so don't be afraid to use it when Hunters enter the dome. ** Ice Spear does exceptional damage to your targets, so again, don't be afraid to use it. ** Try to use Ice Spear on suffocating Hunters like Assaults to send them away. * Like Behemoth, it's ideal to fight in small, crowded spaces like caves. Focus on controlling enemy movement and bunching them up. * While you can slow enemies down, remember that you are also very slow, just like Behemoth. Try to control Hunters movement so there isn't many cliffs you have to climb to reach Hunters, which hinder Behemoth's movement greatly. * Your size makes you easier to shoot. So kill the Hunters before they can kill you! Utilize Ice Spear to send Hunters away when you get overwhelmed. * Like many Monsters, continue heaping on the abilities. They stack and some do DoT (damage over time). Don't let up and focus on primary targets like medics. Trivia *Glacial Behemoth was the first and last Monster adaption to be added to Evolve: Stage 2. *Glacial Behemoth is the only monster to have an investable passive ability, that ability being D''eep Freeze.'' Category:Monsters